Look at ME Now !
by arybby21
Summary: Mercy is a completely new person and there just one green eyed man that's catching her eye and hopefully everything else... She changed won't take anyone's crap. Now that everyone notices her they want a little bit of her too. Please Read it and let me know what you think !
1. First Impression

_Hey So I'm back and ready to bring this story back to life! I'm starting over a bit and I want to update let me know if I should continue this story or not. Btw I'm not that great of a writer sooo if anyone is willing, I need a Beta! And I will like love you forever!_

* * *

Mercedes P.O.V

Right before I walk into McKinley High I repeat to myself the mantra that's been keeping me going.

"I'm new, beautiful, and starting this year brand new. I can do this! I will be a cheerio and lead singer of glee club and badass "

I walked into the school and people were looking at me like I'm new or something but then I looked down at myself and remember why the don't recognize me. -

This past summer I went on this intense diet where all I did was work out and as the weeks went by the weight just dropped. Then I took out all weave out of my hair and became natural. The most drastic change that occurred was my style and clothes, considering most of my wardrobe couldn't fit me anymore. I didn't feel like I had to hide behind all of that pretentious divatude and my insecurities.

* * *

So yeah, I am new, because now I'm not Mercy the pleaser or the carpet to walk all over. I'm Mercedes Amber Jones, the epitome of classy and sexy, and I refuse to back down and stay that meek sophomore with that big voice used for the last notes in every song we sang.

The outfit I had on today was the classic look of my new style, I wore a black and purple corset, a leather jacket, leather leggings and they are with a studded belt saying Badass and I had my new knee-high spiked platforms on. My hair had curls with a pump and small sparkly crown on my head. - As I headed to my locker, I turned around and saw that the guys looked at me like a piece of meat. If only they knew …

* * *

**Flashback*************************************** ************. . . Push harder Mercedes! ... You need to move now ! Just focus! you have so many things going well for you now. Shane my summer boyfriend and workout trainer kept yelling and pushing me more to do more. Hell I need this and he's going help me look better. I swim harder in the water, doing my morning lapse at a new number of 25 in total. As I swim further I think of my upcoming Junior year and everything that I need to make happen, like after I'm losing all of this weight I'm going to break it off with Shane because I can tell he's starting to fall in love with me. In my opinion our relationship between us is just a summer fling and mainly friendship especially since I know that I don't love him at all and I see him more as friend and mentor. Know what I think I'm going to tell him after I finish these last few laps now, I don't want to break his heart and its about time I tell him now especially since I have dragged him along lately and I want him happy with someone who can return him some love. As I hop on the dock after finishing this dreadful workout called relaxation. I motion for Shane to take a seat next to me, and I say to him; Shane when we first knew each other you were my friend and you have been my rock and supporter when I had no one else to turn to and I shall always keep you dear in my heart. However, I need to tell you that we are over because I can tell that your falling in love with me and I unfortunately don't feel the same way about you like that. And I needed to tell you this now because I think I have dragged you along for some time and I want you free and fall in love with some beautiful girl who can return the love that you can give her. Shane said; I understand what you are saying and yes you are right, I am falling in love with you, in fact have been in love with you for a long time but your right in a way because I will always see you as my sister and friend and I hope that I can still train you at least? I laughed and slapped his arm lightly and said Shane, How in the Lords name do expect me to lose all of this weight for the reality show that's coming up right when school starts! Of course I want you as my trainer you motivate me to be a better athlete like you.

END OF FLASHBACK***************************************** *******

* * *

As I think about this summer and breaking it off with Shane I felt so much better not having to feel guilty about him loving me and not being able to return it. Opening my same old locker, I hear Puck talking to some girl saying she looks sexy as hell and would love to show her around school and maybe around town. And the weirdest thing was the girl never replied! Maybe she's so shy she can't even say anything to Puck. At least that's what I thought until I heard him say hello and I closed my locker and I see that he's facing me and his jaw drops down to the floor!

* * *

Puck: Dammnnn! Sexy Mama you look sexy as Hell, I mean you were Hot before but now I can't even look anywhere but your face otherwise I think I might have to take you here and now in front of everyone!

Puck turns around and see's Artie's wheels and yells YO! Wheels come over here and look at Hot Mama. Artie yells back iight man I'm coming but I don't understand why I need to see her now if I already know what she looks like….

Artie: Oh Hot Damn! Am I seeing shit right? Is that really you Mercy?

Mercedes: yeah it's me boo, why?

Artie: Girl you got my mind doing circles cause you look so good I swear I could leap outta this chair like a frog in a pond. Not to mention I swear I'm in heaven because that top and those pillows of heaven showing! Oh I'm dreaming now!

Mercedes: Boo you're not dreaming I just changed up my look and dropped some weight. Plus I have something I have to announce at glee club later today, but I gotta go I need to sign up for something and then I gotta go to my first class.

The guys said alright and that they would talk to me soon and left for the locker room.

* * *

***** Mean While in the Locker Room************************

All the guys are talking about how they saw the new girl with the shades on and sexy ass outfit, even the guys with girlfriends and the ones didn't even like black girls were talking about how they'd like to get with her. Puck and Artie come in and Artie yells " Aye everyone listen up, I got big news to tell you about the new girl! They all turn now and look at Artie and some of the football and hockey players were saying how she looked like one of those Victoria Secrets models and how they had to ditch their girlfriends because they were getting hard… Artie yelled "Hold up Hold up! Y'all mean to tell me all of you guys are here because y'all got hard? Puck turned towards Artie and said "Dude did you NOT look at her body ? She looks like she just hopped off of the Playboy magazine. All the guys nodded their heads. Artie then said Preach! That is so true man. Anyways that new girl who you guys are talking bout is not new at all. In fact some of you know her from freshman year. The guys yelled What? Who is she? Artie took a beat and said Mercedes guys that was Mercy, the girl who can sing in glee club and is mad smart. The guys all said the same thing at the same time all with shocked faces DAMMMMN! She's Fucking sexy man, that's what one of the guys said. Well you know what let's make a bet on who could score a date with her by the end of the date. The single guys interested all gathered together except Sam, Shane, and all the guys taken.

To BE CONTINUED…..

Hey Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any idea's don't be afraid to let me know. Next chapter will most likely be about Mercy dealing with Sue, and the other girls and I'm not sure yet but I might be able to squeeze Sam's thoughts about all of this. Lata! – Ary 3


	2. Sign ups and Tike

Hi, so I edited as much as I could although I really wanted to post this, I uploaded the first three chapters and joined them into 2, if u have read this story before you know what I mean... I hope. Please Review! I want to continue to grow as a better writer with your help and comments! ~ Arybby ;) ENJOY!

* * *

Mercedes P.O.V

After I left the guys, I quickly walked over to the bulletin board and looked for the sign ups for cheerleading and of course the first names were Santana and some form of Brittney's name written and a couple of girls I guessed were before on the team. I grabbed my pen and scrolled my name on it there. _Ha! I can't wait to see coach Sue's reaction when she sees that I'm trying out again. _Next, I walked into my home room and got my schedule.

The first class that I had today was AP Bio and when I entered the class, I saw Mike and sat next to him.

End of Merecedes P.O.V

* * *

Mercy: Hey Mike how was your summer? Are you excited to graduate this year?

Mike: Um not to be rude or anything but do I know you? I mean how did you know my name. Aren't you new or something?

Mercy (giggles): OMG! Mike I'm Mercedes; don't you recognize me at all?

Mike: No way! Mercy that's you! Wow, you look great! Oops I didn't mean it like that, I mean you've always looked good before but you just look nicer, I mean like you always dressed good. Ugh! Know what let me just shut my mouth so I don't put my foot in my mouth again.

Mercy (laughs): It's okay Mike I understand what you were trying to say before. However, it was somewhat funny watching you ramble trying to correct yourself.

Mike (scratches the back of his neck and starts to blush): Yeah I tend to do that sometimes. (He laughs nervously).

Mercy: Well let me text Tina and tell her that I'm in this class with you.

Tina's POV:

For some reason I'm running late and when I finally get to school, I can tell that most of glee club was in their

class instead of hanging out in the hall. When the bell rings, I rush to my home room. The teacher hands me the schedule and tells me I had better go otherwise I'm late for my first class. I say thank you and skimmed over the classes. My first class said that I also have AP Bio. _Yes! I have class with Mike and Mercedes! I can't wait to see her we have so much catching up to do. I wonder if she has any juicy gossip._

I walk to the door and my gaze goes straight to Mike and some girl laughing. _Who the hell is this black heffa flirting with my man! As Mercedes always says, OH HELL TO THE NO!_ _Hmm that's odd she said she was here. If she was here, then she would definitely be here getting that bitch away from Mike. _

END OF TPOV

* * *

Tina (giving mike the death glare): Mike is there something you want to explain.

Mike ( His eyes widen, _Oh shit I know that face what the hell am I going to say since I know she won't believe me if I tell her that it's Mercy even though it's true._)

Mike: uhh um I I um T-

Mercy: No, but I think I do Tina, considering you completely ignored me.

Tina (_Who the hell is this hoe? I mean who does she think she is!_) : Who the hell are you? By the way, I was talking to my **Boyfriend**, not you!

Mike: Tina, wait pleas-

Tina: No Mike, you had your chance to answer me, now let this hoe tell me who the hell she is.

Mercy: Oh Hell No! Now I'm a hoe now because I was talking to Mike. You want to know who I am? Huh! I'm Mercedes; you know the one you neglected the entire summer.

Tina: Oh my gosh! Mercy? I'm so sorry; I thought you were some thirsty chic that wanted Mike. You know how I get when I'm jealous. I am so sorry; please forgive me?

Mercy: you know the old me would have automatically just forgiven you. However, I'm not that same girl anymore that you can use like that. I'll think about that sorry excuse of an apology though.

Mercedes gets up and walks to an empty lab table across from the couple to cool down. Meanwhile Tina is feeling a little guilty, she pulls out her phone and take a picture and sends it to all the girls in Glee.

Text Messages:

Tina: Hey, look Mercy! Don't get her pissed now cause she seems lk a bigger diva than before. She scared me kinda like Satan.

Santana: Damn! Wheezy looks hot! Just saying lol

Brittney: Is Mercy Lebanese? Cus if she I wanna share some lady kisses with her and Tana.

Tina: No Britt she is not lesbian, and yeah looks good.

Quinn: I need to see her myself to congratulate, she looks awesome.

Santana: I wonder why she lost so much weight though, I mean she looked great b4.

Tina: I know, but I can't ask her now cus she's mad me and I gtg cus I got class ttyl .

Santana: iight bye

Quinn: yeah me too. Ttyl.

**I hope you liked it! Please Leave a Review! And give me ideas, this may turn into M for later chapters. Till next time! Reviews = Love ! **


	3. Reality Check

Hi, everyone ! I want to first clear up something. I had edited and deleted the previous chapters so that everything is in order without too much confusion and I'm sorry if you got an alert and it was something have read already. I hope cleared up some of your concerns. Anyways Please Review or whatever you like, I want your input and ideas on how to make this story better. oh and my last note is that I still need a beta, so if you are interested at all please pm or leave a review or something . Love yall! ~ Arybby. ;) 3.

* * *

Kurt walks into the weight room, where Blaine is boxing and some of the others guys from Glee are breaking a sweat and lifting weights.

Kurt: Hey babe, are you going to be done soon ? I want to get to our next class early so I can catch up with Mercy and tell her bout that New Girl that's making all the girls give her the stank eye and the guys all hard-ons. Kurt said. Have you seen that girl? She's rocking all the latest and newest trends of this years season, its spot on. I wonder where she's from? Blaine half listening to Kurt says " Babe what are you talking about? That IS Mercy ! Sam places down his weight and sits up and enters the conversation, "Man her body is Gorgeous, she can make a grown ass man cry". Sam says. Blaine reply's "I know right?! I don't even play for that team but I would switch that shit up if it came down to Mercy. Lord that Ass! And the way she was rocking those curves she'll make a grown ass GAY man turn straight and cry! Kurt listens as.

Sam and Blaine keep talking about the New Girl as if she's Mercedes, but they probably have no idea what they talking about. Kurt then says"Ha Please! Lets not forget guys that this new girl is slimmer, than Diva and she never dresses like that nor has she ever made an effect on so many guys like that ever. Blaine shocked shakes his head and pulls out his phone and pulled out the text that Artie sent to him. Blaine my brother from a different mother, that new chick ain't new at all. It's Mercedes and if you don't believe me look at the picture I sent u . Kurt reads the message and looks further down to the picture attached on the phone and yells " OH MY GAGA. OH SHIT ! Is this for real ?! Blaine and Sam smirk and Blaine's says " yup."Kurt says " Well shit I guess you guys were right after all. Now Blaine hurry up so we can go and talk to her! Sam quickly adds in " I want to go too. I want to see her again one more time before Glee club. " Fine but keep your hands to yourself and your eyes up above her chest and Don't even Think to look at her Ass Evans otherwise you'll regret it. Sam nods his and says "Yes Sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sue storms down the halls straight to the Cheerios sign up sheet. Gazing down she sees all her returning and then continues down the list passes Mercedes name and looks back up again to her name. Sue POV Hmm ... I can't believe she signed up. I'm gonna make her break a sweat and this time she won't get away with wearing the pants as her uniform. Aretha is entering my domain and i hope she's ready to work cause she has another thing coming if she doesn't.

End of Sue P.O.V Sue takes the list and marches back to her office.

* * *

Back in AP Bio class

As the class finishes I gather my things and get ready to leave and go to History class.

Tina stops me and apologizes again.

Mercedes: Look you need to watch yourself because I don't want your man Tina, No Fence Chang.

Mike (interrupts): None taken.

Mercedes: Tina, not only are you wrong that you jumped to conclusions about my interest in Mike, but you weren't a good friend to me so I think you need to visit this website call; Get cho life dot com. After you do that, then we could talk.. Kay ?

Tina ( lost for words): nods

Mercedes (smirks): Great, glad we had this little chat. She chuckles and then exits the class room leaving Mike and Tina frozen at what just happened.

* * *

Mercedes annoyed with the Asian girl rolls her eyes and moves to her next class attempting not to make it on time. Kurt sees Mercedes ahead of him down the hall and yells her name. She turns around and Kurt, Blaine, and Sam rush to catch up to the girl waiting ahead.

Kurt: Hey Diva! You look incredible, rocking the halls like you own it. I missed you so much! We need to have a sleep over and all ... Mercedes: I don't have time to talk the same way you didn't have time for this Summer. Kurt ( taken aback ) arches his eyebrows : Well I did deserve that Diva. And I'm sorry I want to make it up to you, please ? Mercedes: No. Your just going to use me like you have done before and when your done you'll just act like I don't exist and deserve better than what you're treating me as your "best friend". And if you think everything I'm being unreasonable or not myself. I'm not that same girl anymore and I did it with the help of others that were there to support me like you were supposed to but that didn't happen. I have class and I need go, bye.

Kurt stands there speechless and the two other guys shake their heads at how intense that mainly one - sided conversation went.

Blaine ( touches Kurt's shoulder) Come on honey we're going to be late too if we don't go. Kurt ( finally registers what Blaine's says and walks to his class felling guilty as ever.

Sam ( a complete bystander of what happened feels bad for Kurt but agrees with Mercedes reasoning for puttting him in his place ) and Sam then goes to his class before he gets there late himself.

* * *

So I hope you all like this chapter as much of the other two, and I really want to say thank you, too every single last person who has read this story who has favorited, followed, reviewed. It really helps me directly as to how this story is coming along. Also when I see that I actually get some reviews I want to update this story even more.


End file.
